That voice!
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: When sango and miroku hear about a talent show. THey try to convince kagome join. Will she? And if she does wll it change her life? THats the real question. Here is a sentence from it : So the principle walks on the stage to announce the next act. HER!
1. Chapter 1

That Voice!!!

Summary: The whole school just thought Kagome was a regular girl until she enters the talent show and shows everyone what she can do!

Kagome was sitting in science with her friend Sango and her boyfriend kagome you know about the talent show right" said Sango. "Yea why" "me and miroku think you should join" "Why?" "Because it could be fun you never know. I mean I think you could have a talent and if you don't then don't join. But I have a feeling that you do" "well maybe but if I am going to join you have to wait it has to be a surprise. K" "fine but does that mean you will join" "Yes." "YES YES YES" Miroku and Sango said in unison. So there it was the stage the place that would change kagomes life forever. If only she knew.

The talent show was here and so was she. She was ready for the big no the huge thing that would change her life forever. She was the fifth act and the fourth had just finished. So the principle walks on the stage to announce the next act. HER! "Ok now for our next act we have Kagome Higurashi singing Halo by Beyonce." "Here I go" she said.

Halo

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

The crowd went wild. It was like she was a star kagome had officially found her talent.

A/N: Well hope you liked it I will update soon oh and this is my very first fan fic so go easy on my pllz and thank you and R&R bye!


	2. Chapter 2:My little superstar!

A/N What up guys/gals. Well I have been putting this on hold for a while because I was trying to get to chpt 4 on my other story High School High. In addition, I got there so here is chpt.2 called my superstar.

My little Superstar

I got off the stage to be greeted by my mom and my dad.

"We are so proud of you sweetie. We knew you would find your talent soon," her mother said.

"Yeah honey that was beautiful. And you know what I think that they had some scouts here who would like you to make a music video for them." Her father said.

"Really WOW omg. They liked my singing. I'm were going to be RICH" Then when she said those words the scouts came over to her and talked to her about her future if she did a music video for them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((IN THE FUTURE WHEN SHE HAS A CARRER)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Now it is Kagome Alexa Roxanna Higurashi singing just dance.

Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

[Chorus]

When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down.

[Chorus]

I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic

Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'

Then right when she finished the director Nick walked in.

"Kagome baby how's it going I was watching you from the window that was brilliant. I love the action"

"Hey nick I'm doing fine. And thank you for the complement. We were just about to go over Party in the USA."

"Great I had to wait a long time just to hear about this song let's hear it. Come on people get her in make up her new clothes lets go put a move on it" Nick said.

Hi it's me kagome again if you remember I was a regular teenager with a mom a dad. I was a only child till soata my lil bro was born. Then soon after he was born my dad got into a car accident. So it was just my mother my 9 yr old brother and me who has been bringing home money ever since my dad die and my mom stopped working.

"Alright lets run it 5...6...5...6...7...8"

I hopped on the plane at LAX  
With a dream of my cargidan  
Welcome to the land of fame access  
Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time  
Look to my right  
And I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so qrazy  
Everybody seem so famouse!

My tummy's turnin'  
And I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure  
And I'm nervous  
'Cause when the taximan turned on the radio

And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on

(Chorus)  
So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA

Get to club in my taxicab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick with rocking' kicks she gotta be from out of town"  
So hard with my girls all around me  
It's definitley not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilletos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin'  
And I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure  
And I'm nervous  
And the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on

(Chorus)  
So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight  
Something stops me everytime  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
(Noddin' my head)  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
(Na, na na na na na)  
Yeah

So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA!

"Alright" I said "Take 5" For those five mins I rehearsed my lines and my dance moves and ended up falling asleep.

"Kagome it's me your father are you okay"

"Daddy is it really you what are you doing here in my dream"

"I came to tell you I am still so proud of you for keeping it up."

"Thanks dad. You know I miss you soo much. I can still feel your embraces in the cold heavy nights in bed."

"I am still with you no matter what just remember that okay. And I am astonished by your acting usually superstars would be snobbish and arrogant to the people they work with but not my baby girl "He said as her shuffled her hair a little.

"Thanks dad I love you."

"I love you too. And remember you will always be my little superstar"

Then I woke up."Kagome lets go we have to rehearse tick tock" Nick said.

"Coming" I said

A/N Yo people what's up how was it bad good cool alright horrible Awesome R&R so I could get some more ideas for the story. Disclaimer: I don't own tick tock, party in the USA, or just dance. Bye guys/gals.


End file.
